warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Portal al sol
probabilidad de estado) 25 % (Shock Mote damage bonus) 100 % (Breach Surge spark chance on hit) | cardonly = } |info = *Wisp tears open and sustains a portal to the sun to harness its destructive power. While sustaining the portal, Wisp focuses the solar plasma into a single beam with curving flares over a length of 40 meters; the beam possesses infinite Atravesar against enemy bodies, and inflicts 1,000 / 1,100 / 1,250 / 1,500 and damage per 0.5 seconds with a ?% probabilidad de estado to all enemies it contacts. Each enemy that receives damage from the beam becomes more vulnerable to it, with beam damage increasing by 50% per half second up to a maximum of 500% damage bonus per damage instance. Press the ability key (default ) while active to deactivate this ability. **Damage per half second is affected by fuerza de habilidades. **Beam length is affected by rango de habilidades. **Beam damage ramp-up is not affected by mods. **Wisp is able to move and cast Fuego fauto while Sol Gate is active. **While Sol Gate is active, Reservas Motes orbiting Wisp will instead orbit around the portal. When Sol Gate is deactivated, Motes will return to Wisp again. **Wisp recoils backward when the ability deactivates. *Holding the fire button (default ) increases the beam's damage to 2,000 / 2,200 / 2,500 / 3,000, probabilidad de estado to ?%, damage ramp-up per half second to 100% up to a maximum of 1,000% damage bonus, while also increasing energy drain to 24 energy per second. Wisp's movement speed is slowed by 50% while boosting Sol Gate. **Boosted damage per second is affected by fuerza de habilidades. **Boosted energy drain is affected by both Eficiencia de habilidades y Duración de habilidades. **Boosted damage ramp-up is not affected by mods. *Sol Gate consumes 12 energy per second while active and will remain active until Wisp's energy is depleted, or the ability is deactivated by pressing the ability key again. **Activation energy cost is affected by Eficiencia de habilidades, and the energy drain is affected by Eficiencia de habilidades y Duración de habilidades. **Wisp cannot replenish energy using Vampiro de energía, Grieta's innate energy regeneration, Restaurador de energía de escuadróns, Sifón de energía o Energizing Dash while Sol Gate is active. **Sol Gate's energy drain is not converted into shields by Augur Mods. **Energy can be replenished by Orbes de energía, , Vacío Orokin Orbe de muerte energy restores, Ira, y/o Adrenalina del cazador while the ability is active. *'Ability Synergy:' **Currently obtained Motes from Reservas provide additional properties to Sol Gate. ***'Vitality:' Provides a 25% damage increase. ***'Haste:' Allows Sol Gate to deal procs on every damage instance. ****Does not gain damage. ***'Shock:' Provides a 25% damage increase. **Has a 100% chance to trigger Brecha repentina's surge spark. *Wisp cannot cast Reservas o Brecha repentina, perform parkour Maniobra except sprinting and dodge rolls, or other general interactions while channeling this ability. *Wisp is immune to Derribo while channeling this ability. *Energy beams, energy particles, and energy surge color tinting are affected by Wisp's chosen Warframe energy color. |augment = |tips = |bugs = |max = |show=true}} }} Véase también *Wisp de:Sonnenportal en:Sol Gate fr:Porte Sol Categoría:Wisp